Media buena suerte
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Defteros visita a un pescador de la aldea que curiosamente conoce el cosmos.


Producto de fantasías del rpg...

Para Pale Soul.

* * *

**半吉**

* * *

El pescador esperaba sentado frente a la costa, a su lado yacía una cesta con pescados, su red y utensilios. Se quitó el rústico sombrero que no obedecía a su gusto para dejarlo a un lado en la arena. Su ocasional visitante ya tenía la mirada puesta sobre su espalda, podía sentir su marca individual de intensidad que no sólo habitaba en sus ojos, cuyo azul había perdido la pureza del tono oceánico, sino que todo su ser cargaba como certificado de la estrella que lo marcaba.

Siguió contemplando despreocupadamente el mar hasta que el otro se animó a mostrarse. Siempre demoraba un rato escaneando los alrededores para asegurarse de que sólo fueran ellos dos. El demonio se sentó a su lado, flexionando las piernas, y estiró el brazo derecho en su dirección para mostrarle nuevas y desagradables quemaduras.

—No funciona.

—No lo has hecho funcionar.

Defteros gruñó y agitó la cabeza a un lado, evitando mirar la sonrisa condescendiente del insufrible extranjero. Si lo visitaba era porque necesitaba hallarle sentido a su propio cosmos, desatendido en mayor parte durante la época en que tuvo prohibido entrenar. Si bien lo había intentado solo, le costaba modelarlo con control, mucho menos crear algún ataque.

El pescador tomó un puño de arena, lo lanzó para arriba llamando la atención del menor con el movimiento, y eso fue todo. Los ojos de Defteros se ampliaron sorprendidos al ver los granos de arena flotar en absoluta inmovilidad, como si el tiempo no les afectara. No era un poder congelante, tampoco una ilusión. Hizo ademán de acercar una mano y tocar, pero un «tsk, tsk» le cortó la intención. La arena se desparramó de vuelta al suelo.

—Estás pensando en destruir, no manipular. Primero necesitas lo segundo, después viene lo primero.

Con el ceño fruncido, Defteros rumió sus palabras. El pasado se había destruido por sí solo, la máscara no existía más, Aspros no existía más, y sobre sí mismo no podría hacer nada hasta que destruyera aquello que había tomado la forma de su hermano. Hasta el momento no había podido contener este salvaje deseo lo suficiente para nutrir un poder que le permitiera llevarlo a cabo.

Sobre su regazo estiró y flexionó sus dedos, probando el ardor dejado por las quemaduras sufridas entre la lava. Lanzó una mirada de reojo al pescador, de aires interrogantes pero sin que nada se concretara en palabras. Lo había conocido por azar una noche que intentó robarle su pesca, y en lugar de lograr tal cosa se vio confrontado con un golpe de cosmos que le sacó el aire, lo mandó raspándose contra las piedras y le quitó el habla. No obstante, el pescador reaccionó de buena manera, le señaló lo burdo que era su uso del cosmos —como si no lo supiera— y le ofreció un trato: pescados semanalmente a cambio de irle mostrando su avance. Defteros no entendía cómo beneficiaba esto al extraño tipo, pero pescados eran pescados. Lo vio como un chispazo de buena suerte. Y no era demasiado malo usar su voz frente a otro ser humano de vez en cuando, o hacerlo partícipe de su frustración.

Comenzó a arrancar los trozos de vendas quemadas y encarnadas con intencional brusquedad, arrugando la cara por el escozor.

—¿Por qué no está en el santuario, con una armadura? —Le había querido preguntar desde la primera vez, pero la duda se había hecho más insistente dentro de su mente conforme comprobaba que el poder del hombre superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

—¿Y tú?

Defteros tensó los hombros. Acercó la base del pulgar a su boca y lamió la sangre de una pequeña herida. El runrún de las olas disfrazó su falta de respuesta, o quizás al pescador no le importaba en demasía, porque ofreció su propia contestación sin condiciones:

—En el santuario los toman de pequeños. Ya era muy viejo cuando me di cuenta de esto. —Alzó su mano y la batió levemente en el aire sin señalar a ningún punto en particular, encendiendo su cosmos con discreción para enfatizar. Su energía resonó con la de Defteros, quien envidió la potencia y el intimidante control. La sensación hizo arder a su propio cosmos con la necesidad de ser entendido y explotado, poniéndolo rápidamente en un agudo estado de hiperactividad.

—Me voy. —Defteros se levantó, dio una zancada por encima de las piernas del hombre y alcanzó la cesta. Agarró dos grandes pescados y se enfiló hacia el bosque.

—¡No hagas temblar, es malo para el negocio! —dijo el pescador, volteando sobre el hombro hasta después de que la montaraz figura dejó de verse. Luego buscó su sombrero y le dio un sacudón para devolverlo a su forma predilecta.

—Hasta la próxima semana, hermano menor...


End file.
